


Невероятно везучие

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Рождественская история о том, как Клинт и Наташа возвращали потерявшуюся собачку милой маленькой девочке.





	Невероятно везучие

**Author's Note:**

> ОМП, смерть оригинальных персонажей.  
> Таймлайн где-то конец 90-х, первая встреча Клинта и Наташи.

— А ещё в Румынии полно цыган.

Бровь Коулсона дернулась, но выражение лица осталось неизменным.

— Агент Бартон, вы пьяны?

— Я не пьян! Я просто ненавижу работать на Рождество. Ну почему эти чёртовы цыгане не могли подождать пару дней? — Клинт тяжело вздохнул и как-то весь поник.

— Агент Бартон, у вас есть ещё вопросы по миссии?

— Нет, сэр. И будьте спокойны: я вырос в цирке и прекрасно умею общаться с цыганами.

— Я спокоен, агент. Но... — Уголок губ Коулсона пополз вверх в лёгкой улыбке. — Вы ведь понимаете, что Будапешт находится в Венгрии?

Глаза Бартона удивлённо расширились, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Да, сэр. Конечно, сэр. Я это пошутил. Про Румынию.

— Безусловно. Свободны.

Уходя, Клинт услышал —он готов был поклясться, что услышал — тихое: «Но цыган там действительно полно».

Показалось, конечно.

* * *

Пуля просвистела прямо у уха. А потом ещё одна. И ещё одна. Каждая из них могла попасть в лоб, но Клинт был невероятно ловок и неправдоподобно удачлив. А тут ещё двое подкрались сзади — ну как же так?! Клинт еле вырубил их какими-то адскими фуэте — вообще-то не слишком грациозно получилось — и нырнул за ящики. Как раз вовремя: автоматная очередь чуть было не укоротила его стрижку.

— Не показалось. Точно не показалось. — Клинт зарядил сразу две стрелы и выпустил в щель между ящиками, точно промеж глаз паре амбалов на два часа. — Целая куча... Чёрт. — В колчане осталась всего одна стрела. — Чёрт! — Зато со взрывчаткой. — Чёрт! — Но всего одна.

Но противники об этом не знали. А ещё — вот это действительно удача: от одного из простреленных ящиков запахло очень знакомо. Винчик!

Клинт пробил дерево кулаком, на ощупь схватил бутылку и швырнул её в несущегося на перехват бойца. Следующая бутылка полетела было в босса, но разлетелась в воздухе — красиво подстрелили. Дальше ловить было нечего — Клинт рванул в узкий проход между ящиками. И, конечно, это был тупик. Когда от кого-то сбегаешь — в конце обязательно тупик. Именно для этого и существуют стрелы со взрывчаткой: Клинт дал залп и прибавил ходу. От взрыва заложило уши, но хоть ударной волной не отбросило, поэтому в следующий момент Клинт уже летел с высокой набережной прямо в реку. 

— Целая куча чёртовых цыган! — сплюнул Бартон и проверил «объект» в нагрудном кармане — всё на месте.

* * *

Передвигаться вплавь по декабрьскому Дунаю — такое себе удовольствие. Два из десяти, а то и меньше. Но жизнь шпиона тяжела.

— Жизнь шпиона тяжела, — вздохнул Клин, выбираясь на берег и пытаясь хоть как-то стряхнуть воду с одежды. Бесполезное занятие, конечно. Было зверски холодно: всего пара градусов выше нуля, а то и ниже. Клинт поморщился — ничего с ним не случится. 

К тому же, точка рандеву должна быть где-то здесь — это плюс.

Она и была: неприметный белый грузовичок стоял прямо за деревьями, в той грязной луже, которую в этой местности называют дорогой. Но что Бартону лужи? Он практически пролетел над ними и стремглав впрыгнул в вожделенное тепло кузова.

Грузовик тронулся. В кузове было холодно.

— Агент Бартон? — старший агент Томпсон вскользь осмотрел его в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Задание выполнено, сэр. Объект доставлен, сэр. — Бартон похлопал себя по нагрудному карману. 

Томпсон кивнул и прибавил ходу, а Бартон наконец-то стянул с себя костюм.

— Хм. — Сказал дальний тёмный угол. 

Бартон обернулся и встретился взглядом с пожилым человеком в сером пальто. Клинт его, конечно, сразу же заметил — он ведь шпион, в конце концов. Но желание снять мокрую форму всё равно было гораздо важнее.

— Издержки полевой работы, сэр, — улыбнулся Клинт, натягивая джинсы. 

— Доктор.

— Доктор, сэр. — А со свитером было даже терпимо.

— Доктор Шенкман.

— Доктор-сэр-Шенкман. — А в куртке — вообще отлично.

— Давайте не будем?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы. — Но лучше всего, конечно, в сухих ботинках. В сухих ботинках так хорошо!

Доктор Шенкман вздохнул.

— Лучше передайте мне объект.

— Простите, сэр, доктор Шенкман, сэр. Нам приказано доставить на базу вас и объект. Но не вас вместе с объектом. — Клинт достал небольшой металлический контейнер из мокрой формы, чтобы убрать его во внутренний карман куртки.

Доктор хотел было возмутиться, но машину тряхнуло, и мир вдруг закрутился, верх стал низом, а уши зазвенели от адского грохота. Клинт попытался сгруппироваться, ухватился за первый же попавшийся поручень: плечо-голень-но не шея, ребра-колено-но не шея. 

Когда машина наконец-то остановилась, Бартон откашлялся и огляделся. 

— Док? Вы в порядке? — Шенкман выглядел дерьмово, но голова вроде была цела.

— Да, да. Томпсон… — Бартон обернулся. Основной удар пришёлся по креслу водителя, и Томпсон… У него арматура из груди торчала. Клинт подполз к нему.

— Док, вы как-нибудь… Только не поднимайтесь на ноги, держитесь поближе к земле. Эй, Томпсон, — тот был без сознания, но как-то весь подрагивал, — Эшли! — Клинт отстегнул его и попытался выпихнуть из салона, хорошо, что дверь открылась. — Давай, Эшли. — Клинт выполз следом. — Док, не ползите сюда. — Шенкману удалось выбраться сравнительно легко. — Черт, Эшли. — Клинт проверил его пульс — есть — но поморщился: к кювету, в который скатился их грузовик, уже подступали какие-то люди. — Док, спрячьтесь за машиной. Оттащите Томпсона.

Клинт нырнул в грузовик за луком и колчаном, выбил локтем стекло и притих в укрытии. На нападавших не было единой формы, все какие-то разномастные — ну да и чёрт с ними. Стрелы полетели в первого, второго, третьего. Ответная пальба разнесла вдребезги лобовое стекло, но — Клинт на мгновение обернулся — вроде никого не задела. Чевёртый, пятый, шестой — попытались рассредоточиться, но Клинт успел. Это вроде бы всё, но должен быть ещё какой-то снайпер. Бартон огляделся. Снайпер должен был прикончить их, ещё когда они выползали. Что пошло не так?

Цепочка мыслей оборвалась звуком пробежки по крыше, Бартон уже перенаправил лук на разбитую лобовуху, но ему всего мига не хватило — две тощих ноги уже летели прямо ему в лицо. Клинт отскочил в открытую дверь, но кто-то тут же схватил его за шкирку и приложил затылком об раму. Локтем назад — что-то мягкое — хорошо, хватка ослабла, удалось вырваться. Резкий разворот с зажатой в кулаке стрелой — мимо, а вот ответная подсечка пришлась прямо в цель, Клинт оказался прижат к земле. 

— Объект 17. — Нападавший оказался маленьким, рыжим и вообще девчонкой. 

Клинт дёрнулся вверх, но его шею тут же пережали предплечьем.

— Объект 17. — Ещё и акцент странный. 

— Где-то там валяется, — Бартон взглядом указал на разгромленный кузов. Следом должен был последовать контрольный в голову, но на мгновение нападавший всё же отвлёкся, за что и получил ботинком по голове: растяжка у Клинта была отличная.

Девчонка вроде как потеряла сознание. Стоило бы перепроверить, Бартон ведь даже не подумал: «Это просто девчонка». Просто не перепроверил — времени и так в обрез.

— Док! — Клинт кинулся к своим. Он кинулся, а что дальше делать — не знал, это было его чёртово первое задание!

— У меня. Объект у меня, — Шенкман протянул ему контейнер. Клинт схватил его и замер: это всё хорошо, но Томпсон. Чёрт, чёртов Томпсон.

Бартон опустился на колени рядом с напарником, но тот так и подрагивал, не приходя в сознание.

— Эшли. — Рука легла Клинту на плечо. Док выглядел напугано. И это логично, Клинт понимал: он просто доктор. Чёрт. — Поднимайтесь. Нам пора. 

Они, конечно, и пары шагов сделать не успели. Шенкман повалился на землю, а Клинта вдруг пронзила резкая боль, он непроизвольно вскинул руки, и объект — Бартон про него совсем забыл, как он мог забыть?! — улетел куда-то в кусты. Та девчонка уже замахнулась для нового удара, но Клинт кинулся вниз и сбил её с ног. Они бы так и продолжили, но кое-что заставило их замереть.

В это никто бы не поверил. Собака.

Из кустов выбежала собака с металлическим контейнером в зубах. Подбросила его в воздух, вильнула хвостом и проглотила. 

Клинт обменялся ошарашенными взглядами со своим противником, на пару секунд они оба замерли. Но быстро поняли — чтобы не создавать неловких пауз, нужно что-то сделать: Клинт нацелил носок ботинка противнику в висок, а противник — кулак Клинту в солнечное сплетение. Только собака начала убегать — испугалась, наверное. Поэтому обоим пришлось отложить свои планы и броситься за ней. 

Клинт бегал быстрее. В этом нет ничего удивительного: он уже отметил, что его противнику всего лет четырнадцать. И это девчонка: несуразная, рыжая девчонка. Собака — почти щенок, пыталась вырваться, но не кусалась.

— Я не дам тебе убить собаку.

— Я и не собиралась. — Противник держался на расстоянии пары метров. Шаг влево — шагает следом. Шаг вправо — шагает следом. Это противостояние продержалось бы ещё долго, но пули посыпались в них обоих.

Места за небольшим валуном не было совсем. Но противник был маленьким и тощим. И, если честно, Клинт был не сильно больше: ему было всего семнадцать. 

Бартон высунулся на секунду: трое по правому флангу, четверо — по левому, все в чёрной форме. А по центру идёт кто-то…

Клинт сглотнул.

— Это ещё кто?

Противник вздохнул как-то прерывисто. Или показалось?

— Легенда. Надо убираться отсюда.

— Собаку не отдам. — Пёс в знак понимания заскулил. Противник покосился на него и цокнул.

— Всё равно оплату за него уже не получить.

— Мой напарник умер.

— Что?

— От вашей атаки! От вашей атаки умер мой напарник! — Клинт вспылил. Противник только пожал плечами.

— Мы сейчас оба умрём.

Отряд поравнялся с грузовиком, разделился: их заметили, но где объект — пока не знают. Хорошо.

Клинт одной рукой достал лук из-за спины и подготовил стрелы.

— Поможешь мне с доком. Я прикрою, а ты тащи его…

Грузовик вдруг взорвался, уничтожив весь отряд.  
— Вот это повезло. — Противник аж присвистнул.

— Это, наверное, Эшли. У него всегда с собой детонатор.

Противник посмотрел на Клинта и напрягся: диспозиция снова изменилась, пора продолжить драку. Но Бартон даже не обратил внимания: в пламени на ногах осталась одна огромная фигура. 

— Что за чёрт? 

Противник заметил тоже.

— Действительно, чёрт. Я помогаю с твоим человеком, а ты — прикрываешь отход. — Противник смотрел на лук Бартона со скептицизмом, но у неё самой ничего дальнобойного, очевидно, не было.

— Идёт. — Бартон начал палить по силуэту. Вот что занятно: Клинт никогда не промахивался, но фигуре — хоть бы что. А противник тем временем, кажется, вколол доку что-то такое, от чего тот аж подскочил.

— Бежим! — Противник рывком поднял дока на ноги.

— Что? — Шенкман явно не мог сфокусироваться на реальности. Клинт взял его за руку и потянул за собой.

— Бежим!

И они побежали.

* * *

Сухости ботинок было жалко. Они шли куда-то на восток по самой кромке воды, чтобы река размыла их следы.

— И кто это был?

— Легенда. — Противник был немногословен, но по ходу им удалось заключить сделку: помощь в доставке Шенкмана в обмен на переправку Противника в другую часть света. И документы. Клинт не был уверен в своих полномочиях на заключение таких сделок, но после смерти Томпсона — он за главного, так?

— Может, хоть своё имя скажешь? — Грязь под ногами скользила.

— Нет.

— А для документов? — Пёс под курткой поскуливал на кочках.

— Нет.

— В твоём месте точно безопасно? Там нет этих твоих цыган? — Противник не удостоил его ответом.

— Возможно, я смогу дать ответ на этот вопрос. Про то, кто это был. — Голос подал до этого молчавший Шенкман. — После того, как получу объект 17. 

Клинт посмотрел на пса под своей курткой. Тот будто взволновался, но успокоился от поглаживания.

— Попозже. Может, сегодня вечером, может, завтра с утра. 

— Это были старые эксперименты по созданию оружия. Вам не положено этого знать, но я просто хочу, чтобы вы понимали важность миссии, агент Бартон.

Противник хмыкнула.

— Пришли. 

 

Выше по склону среди деревьев просматривался бетонный забор, огораживающий какие-то полуразрушенные постройки. Бартон вопросительно посмотрел на Противника.

— Заброшенный завод. Легко прятаться.

— И не охраняется?

— Мы в Венгрии. — Противник пожала плечами. А после — разогнался и каким-то эквилибристическим чудом перемахнул за другую сторону стены. Бартону пришлось повозиться дольше: доктор Шенкман оказался человеком не из лёгких.

* * *

Настройка радио не была специальностью Бартона. И, судя по всему, не была специальностью противника. Но Бартон учился в академии. И противник тоже, наверное, где-то учился. Поэтому вдвоём они справились. Только сигнал всё равно был слишком слабым. Да и кому его передавать? Миссия планировалась легкой и быстрой, практически тренировочной — все коды были у агента Томпсона.

У противника была идея. Забавно, но и у Бартона была такая же: морзянка. «Хоукай» морзянкой на частотах белого шума. В Щ.И.Т.е ведь куча умных агентов — кто-то да заметит. 

Оставалось только ждать. 

Шенкман устроился в углу и просто привалился к стене. Поход его явно вымотал. Это всё и Клинта вымотало: адреналин отступал, и тело начинал пробирать озноб. Для противника на первый взгляд всё прошло как детский утренник. Но Клинт пригляделся и заметил небольшой раздрай в её топологии: она старалась не шевелиться, а если и приходилось — пыталась сократить движения до минимума. Клинт рассеянно гладил собаку, внимание привлёк небольшой медальон на ошейнике.

— Его зовут Баки. Почти как Лаки. Забавно, да?

— Что? 

— Что?

Противник выпустил воздух сквозь зубы.

— Что в этом забавного?

— Ну, звали бы Лаки — он, может, нам бы и не попался. Это же домашний пёс, тут и адрес есть. А он оказался в декабре на обочине, ещё и съел какую-то хрень, из-за которой здесь оказался. Это анти-Лаки. Баки. И это забавно.

Противник закатил глаза. Клинт победно улыбнулся — значит, у неё всё-таки есть человеческие эмоции.

— Он скоро найдёт нас. Если твои люди не придут.

— Придут. — Клинт потрепал пса по холке. — Обязательно.

Вокруг было холодно, поэтому Клинт старался по возможности распределить пса на как можно большую площадь тела.

— Его, наверное, ищет какой-нибудь маленький мальчик.

Противник снова раздраженно повернулся к Клинту.

— Или девочка. Ребёнок любого пола.

— Почему?

— Это же лабрадор. Лабрадоров часто заводят для детей.

— Ты мог меня прикончить у машины. Почему не прикончил?

Клинт пожал плечами и потрепал пса за ухом.

— У тебя электрошокеры. У твоих ребят — пушки. Электрошокерами не убивают.

 

— У меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы тебя убить. Если ты об этом.

— И ты не пытаешься вскрыть собаку. Мне это в тебе нравится.

Противник отвернулся и уставился в стену. Видимо, в узоре трещин было что-то интересное. Или нет: по выражению лица было непонятно.

Не было ни шороха, ни звука шагов, но пёс вдруг встрепенулся и подал голос. Клинт с противником мгновенно подскочили, но было поздно: огромный чёрный силуэт перекрыл дверной проём. Пёс кинулся к нему, явно без враждебных намерений: просто заинтересовался кем-то незнакомым. 

— Баки! — Крикнул Клинт, заряжая лук. Силуэт было замешкался, но выстрелил — прямо в дока. Клинт скосил взгляд: наперерез пуле кинулся противник. Клинт спустил тетиву, но противник с доком уже медленно оседали на бетон. А стрела — сломалась о металлическую перчатку на руке врага.

Пёс лаял и метался вокруг гостя.

— Баки! — Крикнул Клинт, выпуская новые стрелы. Но они все ломались о металлическую перчатку. Враг почему-то не спешил стрелять, переводя ствол с Клинта на пса. А потом вдруг развернулся и просто ушёл.

Просто ушёл — у Клинта не было времени анализировать это. Невероятная удача — он ведь невероятно удачлив. А вот противник с доком — не очень. Клинт опустился рядом с ними, пульс: док — мёртв. Пуля прошла навылет — да кто этот человек, что у него за оружие?

А противник — жива. Её ресницы подрагивали, и Клинт вдруг понял, что она действительно совсем ещё девчонка.

— Наташа. — Тихо прохрипела она. — Меня зовут Наташа. 

Клинт грустно улыбнулся и сжал её руку. Пёс обнюхал её и устроился рядом.

— Всё будет хорошо, Наташа. Скоро мои люди прибудут. Всё будет хорошо, только не спи. Лучше расскажи о себе.

Глаза Наташи начали закатываться. Клинт потормошил её за плечо. 

— Не спи. Давай лучше я расскажу о себе. Тебе ведь наверняка интересно! Правда, Наташа? У меня есть куча отличных историй! Знаешь, я рос в цирке. — Наташу передёрнуло, но это было хорошо, значит, останется в сознании. — Однажды, когда мне было десять…

* * *

Подмога действительно прибыла. Задержалась всего на два часа. Как раз вовремя: у Клинта почти закончились истории.

Клинта наградили за доставку объекта. И сделали выговор за потерю доктора Шенкмана. Или ещё за что-то — Клинт плохо запомнил. Агент Коулсон просто положил руку ему на плечо. А после похорон Эшли Томпсона — полностью перевёл под своё командование. 

Бартон был на поминальной речи. Он тоже должен был что-то сказать, и он точно знал, что: последним делом Эшли Томпсона было его спасение. Только благодаря ему он жив.

Рождественское утро он встретил в палате Наташи. По счастью, операция прошла успешно: девушка тоже оказалась везучей. Клинт хотел ей что-нибудь подарить — Рождество же. Но что подарить — не знал. Он принёс имбирные пряники, но ей их всё равно было нельзя, поэтому съел всё сам. Будто почувствовав это, Наташа пришла в себя на последнем.

— Привет.

— Привет.

— Я принёс тебе печенье. Но медсёстры сказали, что…

— Значит, это моё.

— Тебе нельзя.

— Съешь — руку сломаю.

Клинт положил последний пряник на тумбочку у её кровати.

— Как там Баки?

Клинт усмехнулся:  
— Его хозяйкой действительно оказалась маленькая девочка. И какой глупый пёс сбегает из дома за пару дней до Рождества?

Наташа пожала плечами и тут же поморщилась.

— А док?

— Мёртв.

Пару минут они посидели в тишине. Потом Клинт отмер.

— Хочешь остаться?

— Оно того стоит?

Клинт пожал плечами. 

— Я помню историю твоей жизни. Всё выложил.

Действительно, всё. Клинт не думал, о чём говорил.

— Попробую. Иди, спать мешаешь.

И Клинт ушёл. Коулсон отложил сдачу отчета, но не отменил.

Клинт ненавидел отчёты. И совершенно не понимал, что там писать. Клинт многое видел, пока жил в цирке. И ко многому готовился в академии. Но эта миссия явно выходила за рамки учебных. Это было странно. Он говорил Колсону о том, что это было странно, но тот только нахмурился и сказал, что ожидает полный отчёт. 

Наверняка на это уйдет целый вечер.

А пока не вечер, недоеденное печенье требовало раздобыть новых. С разноцветной глазурью и шоколадной крошкой. Можно и для Наташи пару отложить — она наверняка скоро пойдёт на поправку.

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **кошмар без перьев**


End file.
